


Black Coffee, Decaf - Logince Oneshot

by And_There_They_Go_Again



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Moxiety - Freeform, Coffeeshop AU, How original, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_There_They_Go_Again/pseuds/And_There_They_Go_Again
Summary: Logan is a regular at a coffeeshop near where he lives. Roman is a new barista at said coffeeshop. Need I say more?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Black Coffee, Decaf - Logince Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a request on Tumblr and thought I might as well post it here. It probably needs editing so feel free to point out any typos.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! <3

Every single morning just like the last, 5:30 AM sharp was when Logan’s alarm woke him up. He didn’t like getting up so early, he wasn’t exactly a morning person, but he knew he’d be late for work if he didn’t get up. He unceremoniously rolled out of bed, flattening down his messy hair and stretching the fatigue out of his tired limbs. Reaching out a hand he fumbled to take his glasses off of his nightstand, dropping them on the floor in the darkness. He leant down to grab them, grumbling something about the ridiculous waking time and how he needed to switch to contact lenses.

Of course, Logan could have gotten up later and still be relatively on time to work, but he didn’t want to risk it. After all, punctuality was the thing you could count on him for the most.

One of the few reasons he favored getting up early was so that he could stop in at the café down the street from his apartment. Walking in at around 6:45 AM, he was usually on of the first customers among regular insomniacs, college student, and early birds on their way to work. His friend from high school worked there and had wasted no time in acquainting him to all the employees as soon as he stepped foot inside the café for the first time. By his first week living in the city, every barista from the café knew his usual order off by heart, which prompted him to have a sneaking suspicion that his friend had made each of them memorize it.

Logan walked through the doors of the café at his usual time, a sense of familiar comfort washing over him at the scent of freshly baked bread. As usual, his friend was waiting at the counter for him, and rushed over with a grin on his face as soon as he stepped through the doors “Logan!” Patton yelled, scooping him up into a hug “Hey kiddo! How have you been?” Logan came to the conclusion that Patton must misjudge the height difference between them, as Logan’s feet were no longer touching the floor when he was lifted into the hug.

“I am well Patton” He said, as he struggled wriggle out of the taller man’s grip “Just as I was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that”

Patton let go of Logan “I guess I do ask that a lot, don’t I? Sorry, it just makes me feel so much bread-er knowing that you’re having a good morning” Logan groaned as Patton giggled in delight at his own cleverness. Though even he expressed great distaste at the pun, Logan couldn’t help but smile a little.

Patton wiped his forehead with his hand, smearing some flour into his hairline “I’ve got to run back to the kitchen, so make sure to say goodbye to me when you leave. Oh hey! You should meet the new barista. You’d like him, he has quite an appreciation for poetry”

Logan nods “Oh yeah? How does Virgil feel about this new person?” Virgil was Patton’s partner who also happened to work with Logan, which was probably the reason Patton had recommended applying to the same job in the city. They always got to the café before him, and usually left before Logan could properly wish them good morning. Even so, he knew them very well, and as a fellow regular to the café, he knew they had strong opinions about each barista.

“Oh, they hate him” Patton said with a light, matter-of-factly tone as he turned to walk back to the kitchen, a fond grin plastered across his face.

“And I suppose you haven’t burned my usual order permanently into this new barista’s mind yet?”

Patton turned to smile at him “Nope,” He said, popping the ‘p’ “I’ve spared him for now”

Logan smiled, amused. “Are you still coming to game night tomorrow?” Patton asked, keeping the kitchen door open on his hip and leaning on the doorframe, smiling cheerily.

Logan nodded “Yes, our plans remain intact”

“Awesome!” He looked like he was going to say more, but he was cut off by a bang sounding from inside the kitchen. Patton whirled around to see what had happened, then turned to smile sheepishly at Logan “I gotta go sort that out. See ya round Lo!”

Logan waved a polite goodbye as Patton rushed off into the kitchen to sort out the issue, the door swinging closed behind him.

He sighed, walking up to the counter to place his regular order “Medium black coffee, one sugar, decaf please” He said on instinct, not bothering to wait for the barista to greet him.

“Ugh, oh my stars, how can you drink that?” Logan looked up at the barista, his own confused grey eyes meeting the distaste in the other man’s green ones. “Excuse me?” “Your order, it’s just…” The man shook his head, a curly piece of auburn hair falling in his eyes “I’m sorry good sir but I cannot make you that drink. It is against my moral compass” He held himself with the poise and confidence of royalty, his shoulders high and tense and his chest puffed out, performative disgust branded across his face.

The barista was handsome to say the least, in a strikingly noticeable way. Long wavy auburn hair was pulled back from his face in a messy bun, a few strands letting loose to brush against his tan skin. Against his green apron, he could see a nametag that read ‘Roman’. Red stars were drawn on around the edges of the nametag, and he had underlined his name three times in a pen of the same hue.

Logan cleared his throat slightly and hesitated, as if waiting for the punchline of a joke that never landed. When no such punchline came, he spoke up “I’m sorry, but… why do you appear to be opposed to my order?”

The man, Roman, shot him a grimace “First of all, it’s 6 AM and you ordered decaf,” he said, listing the offences off while counting them out using his fingers “You’re having a black coffee with one sugar, and you’re clearly too handsome to be ordering something so boring”

Logan didn’t allow himself to blush, though he damn near did. He decided to ignore that comment “Well, I apologize” He said, still baffled by the conversation that was unfolding.

Roman shook his head “No need sunshine, no need. I’ll let it slide this time. I suppose if you could grace me with your presence once more, I could introduce you to the world outside of the bitterness of your order?” He phrased the last sentence like a question, as if asking Logan if he would come back.

Logan nodded “I come here the same time every morning. I assume you should see me again”

Roman clapped his hands together “Wonderful! I look forward to our next encounter. For now, I will need a name for your order”

Logan looked around in confusion “I am the only one in this establishment, why would you need my name?”

Instead of appearing exasperated, a sly, intrigued look passed over the baristas face “Ah, I see. A man of mystery!” Logan opened his mouth to reply but Roman cut him off “No need good sir, I understand your motives. I suppose I will have to earn the privilege to speak your name” Once more Logan was cut off by Roman pressing his drink into his hand, smiling brightly at the other man. Logan nodded his thanks, not bothering to protest the mystery behind his name. He went to reach for his wallet but Roman stopped him “Don’t worry about it specs, this one’s on me”

“Are… are you sure?” Logan asked, becoming more and more confused every minute he spent with the excitable barista.

“Well of course I am. Besides, it’s only customary for a vision like you” Roman said, sending a wink his way.

Logan rolled his eyes but could not hide the slight blush that had made its way onto his face “Right well” Logan cleared his throat “Thank you. I should be going now. Could you tell Patton that I said goodbye?”

Roman nodded and grinned “I’ll see to it that your message is received. I do hope you have a lovely day mystery man. I’ll see you here around this time tomorrow?”

“Right, yes, I suppose I’ll see you then” Logan nodded politely and walked quickly out of the café, quite bewildered by that whole experience. He sighed, surprisingly content even after his confusing interaction with the barista. Looking up at the sky, the sun in his eyes and a song in his mind, he let a good mood take over him. His mood however would soon be deflated, as when he looked down at his watch, he realized. For the first time in two years, Logan Sanders was late to work.

Logan walked into the office far later than he would have liked. Late! How could he have let himself become so distracted?

Virgil was sitting at his desk when he walked in, their feet up on the desk, eyes closed with a lazy smile pressed onto their face “You’re late” They say, as if sensing his presence “For the first time in two whole years, you, Logan, are late”

Logan sighed and leaned against the edge of his desk “There was a… hold up at the café”

“You met the new barista?” Logan hums in confirmation and Virgil laughs “Yeah, he’s a handful isn’t he? Pat adores him” They said with an eyeroll “I ordered iced coffee with five shots of espresso when I got there, and he looked at me like I was a monster”

Logan scoffed “Anyone in their right mind would assume the worst at the words ‘five shots of espresso’”

“What do you have against it?”

“It’s an abomination unto God” When his response was met with a mere shrug Logan sighed “Now, are you going to get out of my chair?”

The day passed by slowly, seconds creeping steadily into minutes as time seemed to drag its feet to the end of the day. To put things in perspective, Logan worked at a publishing company. Though he had been working there for two years, he saw it as temporary, at least until he had finished writing his own novel that he had been working on for quite some time now. This job was practical, it allowed him to have good connections in the publishing industry, gave him an adequate understanding about what needed to take place in order to publish his own work. Any other day, he was completely focused on his job, so why was he so distracted today? Oh, that’s right. That peculiar barista in the café. He seemed to have chosen to reside in his mind and refused to leave. That was fine, he reasoned with himself, he would just distract himself, was the conclusion he drew. However, by the time he was ready to leave after a day of work, Roman had refused to take leave from his place in the epicenter of each of his thoughts.

He walked home instead of taking the commute and found himself outside of the cheery café that he visited countless times before. He hardly remembered walking there, he hardly remembered why.

It was busy in the café, and the smell of bread no longer held the warm freshness that it had in the morning. Still, it was comfortingly familiar, even with all the noise of strangers talking and moving inside. He walked over to a table in the corner, away from the hustle. A beam of sunlight streamed through the window, a sign of the dying light customary to the late afternoon. He stared at it, looking away and blinking rapidly as even the evening light was strong enough to hurt his eyes.

He turned his eyes away to look around the café. He doesn’t know what he hoped for, perhaps a familiar face? Patton was probably busy in the kitchen, Virgil had taken the commute home, and Roman… oh what did he care? He was just a guy, just a guy in a coffee shop, who damn near refused to make his order. Roman who he had known for, what? All of forty-five minutes? That counted for nothing.

Logan nearly jumped in shock when he snapped out of his thoughts as someone slid into the seat beside him. He turned to tell him that the seat was taken, or that he would rather sit alone, or… _something,_ but the words died on his tongue at the sight of a familiar face.

“Back so soon specs? You really miss me that much?”

Logan went quiet for a moment “You’ve already called me that”

“Huh?”

“Specs. You used that this morning”

Roman paused, then his face split into a smile and he laughed “Oh, I suppose I did! I’ll have to think of some new material pocket protector”

Logan rolled his eyes in distaste at the nickname, but a small grin worked it’s way onto his face. Roman’s gaze softened “I don’t want to overstep here, but you really should allow yourself to smile more. I do like seeing your smile”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to give me a reason to smile” Logan said, turning his gaze back to the patch of sunlight, as he would rather hurt his eyes than allow Roman to see the blush on his face.

“That sounds like a plan, nerd” There was a moment of silence before Roman tapped his shoulder “Hey, I have something for you”

Logan turned to him as Roman pressed a cold drink into his hands “It’s my off menu specialty, just for you”

Logan hesitated for a moment before bringing the drink up to his lips and taking a sip. Delicious sweetness burst over his tongue. He could taste lemon, ginger, cinnamon among other things. It shouldn’t have worked, but it tasted incredible.

Logan nodded. His face only appeared very mildly impressed, but his eyes gave it away. He was utterly charmed by Roman.

He glanced at his cup, hoping to see the ingredients listed on the side. His eyes widened for a moment, then he laughed “Cliché"

"Bless you"

"No, I mean-," Logan's brow creased in confusion but he smiled, amused "You wrote your telephone number on the side of my cup" He said, turning the cup to show Logan's name in lovely cursive with a phone number written underneath.

"Yes, I did, Captain Obvious" Roman said with an exasperated look.

“Why? You don’t even know me”

“Patton does” Roman said, as if that explained everything. When Logan didn’t respond, Roman sighed “After you came in this morning, Patton asked if we had gotten to know each other. I told him how our interaction was less than ideal mostly due to the fact that you have horrible taste in coffee and that I didn’t even get to learn your name. And well, you know how much of a matchmaker Patton is... so, naturally…”

“Patton told you everything he knows about me”

“Patton properly introduced you to me” Roman corrects “And I like you Logan” Logan decided he loved the way his name sounded in Roman’s voice. “So… will you call me?”

Logan smiled, standing up and taking another long sip from his heavenly drink “Yes. Yes I believe I will”

“And yet you are leaving” Roman said with a pout.

“I need to go home Roman, and besides, you will see me here tomorrow morning”

“Every morning?”

“Surely you can’t be working a shift at 6 AM every morning”

“If that’s what it takes” Roman said, pressing a hand to his heart.

Logan stifled a laugh with his hand “Goodbye Roman”

“Goodbye Logan”

And with that, Logan stepped out of the café. Breathing in the afternoon air, he began a steady walk home, a soft smile never leaving his face. As the lights started to dim and the sun began to set, Logan thought to himself that he might be making more frequent visits to the small café than he previously thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
